A Need For More Than Hair Gel
by x012587Genin
Summary: Hidan ran out of hair gel. The end of the world for him. Curses are thrown as he and Kakuzu argue, threatening what little realtionship they have. Will things work out? rated M for strong langueage, HidanXKakuzu... yaoi DEDICATED TO: a special someone. xo


I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FANFICTION… IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH AND TRUST ME… I'M NOT

**I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FANFICTION… IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH AND TRUST ME… I'M NOT.**

"KAKUZU DAMNIT!! Where did my hair gel go?"

Kakuzu scowled under his mask

"I have no fucking idea where your shitty hair gel went!" Kakuzu screamed back to Hidan from across the room.

Hidan and Kakuzu were alone in the base for the next couple days, everyone was on missions except Pein and Konan, but they were in New York City for their three month anniversary of being married. Hidan began to scream;

"Then come with me to the fucking store so I can get some!"

Hidan stomped out of the bathroom with his hair falling in his face, only to bump into Kakuzu who was now standing right outside the bathroom door.

"Don't laugh… If you do, I swear upon my nonexistent grave that you will be my next sacrifice to Jashin…" Hidan said this as his eyes began to narrow. It was almost threatening, and it probably would have been if Hidan wasn't so damn hot.

But, Kakuzu wasn't going to laugh, he wasn't grossed out or anything. Instead he blushed, and deeply too. It was times like these that he was glad he had the mask.

_Oh my god… Hidan is kinda… er… sexy…!_ Kakuzu thought to himself.

He glared at Hidan, deciding if they should go out… HOLY SHIT! er more like leave the base together to get the pale man's beloved hair gel.

Of course Kakuzu wanted to go out with Hidan but was his beloved priest gay? Or could he be straighter than an arrow?

"Oi, Kuzu?" Hidan said while waving a hand in front of his partner's face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Hidan… Put a shirt on and we'll go."

Hidan latched onto Kakuzu's arm and squealed like the uke he is…

"Thank you Kuzu!"

The Jashinist ran to his dresser and pulled out a black, long sleeved Three Days Grace t-shirt while Kakuzu grabbed car keys off of his dresser and clicked the light off as they were leaving.

All the way to the car, Hidan felt a pair of eyes on his very lower back, making him slightly uncomfortable. Once they were in the car Hidan asked

"You want to rent a movie?"

"Sure

"Cool, Dei gave me a title that he and Sasori watched… said we might like it."

Kakuzu gave Hidan twenty dollars and pulled into a parking space. Fifteen minutes later, Hidan came out with a bag containing two bottles of hair gel and a king sized Reese's Peanut butter Cup. Hidan ripped open the candy once he got in the car and gave two to Kakuzu and devoured the other two himself. Kakuzu ate his at the next red light. Once they pulled into Hollywood Video, Hidan ran in with the change from the drug store and got none other than… Brokeback Mountain. They drove home, rocking out to "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold.

When they got back to the base, Hidan walked slightly behind Kakuzu, blushing. He wondered if anything would happen between them during or after the movie. Kakuzu got the door open and went into the kitchen to grab some Red Bull and then make popcorn. Hidan went to the huge 72'' flat screen TV. (Kakuzu almost had a few heart attacks when he saw the price tag on that little splurge.)

By the time the popcorn was done, the movie was ready. Kakuzu brought the over-flowing bowl and cans into the living room and sat on the couch and Hidan sat next to him, unusually close.

As the movie was playing, about halfway through, Kakuzu noticed Hidan's hand in his and the Jashinist's slender fingers intertwined with his. Kakuzu blushed for about the tenth time today, but didn't say anything, but he did give Hidan's hand a small squeeze and watched as Hidan blushed and also… smiled.

Hidan had loved Kakuzu since the day they first met. He always knew he was straight, but because of his religion, he could never be with a woman. On that day when Hidan met Kakuzu, something changed. He went through all the rules of Jashinism and could find no objections to being with a man… Hidan was now absolutely gay and longed… no… lusted for Kakuzu… What he didn't know was that Kakuzu felt the same way.

Once the movie was over, Hidan sighed and said into the air;

"No wonder Sasori and Deidara liked that movie… a fruity movie for a bunch of fruitcakes…"

Kakuzu let out a single laugh

"Are we included in those fruit cakes then Hidan-kun?"

Hidan's eyes shot open.

"Kakuzu, did you just call me –kun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kuzu, are you… gay?" Hidan asked in disbelief. Kakuzu sighed and almost inaudibly said

"Yes…"

"Are you Hidan?" Kakuzu said in a louder voice.

"Yes I am… but I like someone so… yeah…"

"Who?"

Hidan gave Kakuzu's hand a squeeze and said…

"You"

-Fin-

**(A/N: So, yeah, this is my present to my Kakuzu-kun for our three month anniversary! I'm sorry it's a little early, but I couldn't type it for the actual day (6-27), and Kuzu, I'm going to love you forever! Thank you for reading! Reviews help me write better and are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this bit of craziness! And thanks again!)**

** Love, x012587Genin**


End file.
